


One Year

by celeste9



Series: February Challenge Fics [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Celebrations, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: “What my dorky son is trying to say,” Kes intervened, “is that he’d like an excuse to spoil you, and this fit the bill.”(Or, it's been a year since Poe met Finn and Rey, and that calls for a celebration.)





	One Year

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13: making your own traditions
> 
> My own challenge for these prompts was to write a different ship for each one, so this is ALMOST cheating as I did jedistormpilot already, but this one has Kes and it's gen, so that's different enough, right??

“Are you sure this is okay?” Rey asked, tone filled with doubt, as she stepped into the bright sunlight of Yavin 4 after Poe, Finn a step behind.

“Absolutely,” Poe assured her. “My dad loves company.”

“He hardly knows us.”

“He thinks you’re great, as he should.”

Rey wrinkled her nose a bit, clearly thinking Poe was being… well, _Poe_ again.

It was true, though. Poe’s dad did think they were great, because they were. “Honestly,” Poe said, “he encouraged the trip.”

“He did?” Finn asked, turning big eyes on Poe.

“Poe might be a lot of things,” Kes said, striding towards them, “but he’s never been a liar. Only a… stretcher of the truth, when the occasion called for it.”

“Usually when I got into trouble,” Poe said with a grin, hugging his father.

“Which was often,” Kes said, giving Poe’s back a firm pat before moving away and offering his open arms to Finn. “Come on.”

“Useless to resist,” Poe said, and watched Finn give in, accepting the friendly hug and leaning into it.

Rey joined them, and they clung for long enough that Poe knew how much they actually appreciated the gesture, the evidence of care. It tugged at his heart a little, knowing how open they were, and how little of the affection they deserved their lives had given them.

He hoped this would make up for at least a small part of it.

“Hey, so,” he said, swallowing against a sudden dryness in his mouth. “It’s actually been a standard year since we met. Roughly.”

They were both watching him with intent, focused gazes, just next to Kes. Finn said, “That sounds right.”

“And I know you guys don’t have, er, any actual days of recognition that you know about, like, birthdays or whatever, and that didn’t seem right, so I thought we could… make our own day? To celebrate?”

Rey’s forehead was creasing in puzzlement. “Like a… mock birthday?”

“Something like that.”

“What my dorky son is trying to say,” Kes intervened, “is that he’d like an excuse to spoil you, and this fit the bill.”

“Dad,” Poe protested, flushing, but Finn and Rey were laughing now so maybe blunt and direct was the way to go about it.

Kes gave Poe a cheeky grin and then looked at Finn and Rey. “My home is your home, I hope you know that. Especially since it gets Poe to visit his poor old dad more often.”

Rey and Finn were looking startled and caught off-guard, gazes moving between each other and Poe and Kes, expressions soft and touched amidst the surprise. “That’s incredibly generous,” Rey finally said, her pale skin flushed pink, and she looked helplessly at Finn as if to save her.

He didn’t seem to know what to say though, either, finally settling on, “We’re always getting Poe out of trouble, so I guess it makes sense that he’d need us to remind him to take a break, too.”

“Hey,” Poe said, but he liked the easy set of Finn’s shoulders and the brightness in Rey’s eyes; he wanted to give them so, so much.

“So what does this celebration thing entail? Please say food, because I’m into that.”

“Yes! Me, too,” Rey agreed, visibly regaining some level of comfort.

“There is absolutely food,” Kes confirmed. “Already started. Enough to feed an army, because I remember how you two eat.”

“Also there’s cake,” Poe added. “Or at least, there will be. I figured we could make one together? When I was little, my mom used to let me help, and I thought… maybe that’s something we can do, too.”

Finn and Rey were smiling at him, and it made Poe ignore the faint sense of embarrassment blooming. He didn’t care how embarrassing he was if Finn and Rey were happy.

Finn hugged him first, Rey throwing her arms around them both about a half-second later. “You’re a terrible cook, Poe,” Finn said into Poe’s neck.

Laughing, Poe said, “Yeah, I know, that’s why you’re here to help me.”

So they could all start a tradition of their own.


End file.
